We study the organization and changes in organization of membrane components (lipids and proteins), both in the lateral and in the perpendicular direction. (1) We follow the insertion of a protein into a preformed lipid bilayer (either in the form of a planar bilayer or of a lipid vesicle), and study the factors which determine the protein's orientation. We measure electrical properties of Planar Lipid Membranes to study: (a) mechanisms of ion transport; (b) properties of transport systems isolated from natural cell membranes; (c) mechanisms of cytotoxicity; (d) the effect of the membrane potential on the disposition of membrane proteins. (2) We have developed model systems in which fusion of phospholipid vesicles is induced Ca++,pH, and/or by such proteins as tubulin, clathrin, apocytochrome c and VSV G protein. We study this fusion process using an assay involving reasonance energy transfer between two fluorophores incorporated into the vesicle bilayer. (3) We observe lateral organization and movement of fluorescently - labelled molecules on cell surfaces by fluorescence microscopy. We study the mechanism by which asymmetry is maintained between apical anad basolateral surfaces in epithelial cells.